This invention relates to a massaging device, and in particular to a scalp kneader.
While the device is primarily intended for massaging the scalp, it will be appreciated that the device can be used for massaging other portions of the human body.
Manually or motor operated massaging devices are by no means new. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 718,766, issued to P. D. Ingram on Jan. 20, 1903; 1,377,140, issued to F. K. North on May 3, 1921; 1,391,919, issued to L. A. Thompson on Sept. 27, 1921; 2,038,846, issued to C. A. Matson on Apr. 28, 1936; 2,232,493, issued to A. M. Stuckey et al on Feb. 18, 1941; 2,690,746, issued to E. E. Echberger on Oct. 5, 1954 and 2,706,980, issued to R. Kahn on April 26, 1955 and U.K. Pat. No. 385,711 issued to W. S. P. Alexander on Jan. 5, 1933.
The patented devices suffer from a variety of disadvantages, including unnecessary complexity, solely manual operation, and, perhaps more importantly, a rotary massaging action. In this connection, it has been found that gentle kneading of the scalp is more pleasant than simple massaging. By kneading of the scalp is meant the repeated bunching up and releasing of scalp tissue, which is effected by reciprocation of the massaging or kneading heads. Most prior art massage devices rely on rotary motion of the heads for massaging the skin or tissue of the body.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks of existing machines or apparatuses by providing a relatively simple motor operated massage device, which can be used to knead the scalp efficiently.